The Ice in the Fire
by N B Higham
Summary: Discovering Naruto had the Hyoton bloodline at age 7, Naruto grows into an amazing ninja using Wind, Water, and Ice. And with the help of another Hyoton user, a great clan is born. NarutoxSakura HakuxAyame *Please Check My Profile Poll


**The Ice in the Fire**

**Chapter One: Discovering a Thought Extinct Power**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any affiliated ideas, this fan written fiction, for the purpose of recreation and refining my writing ability.**

Namikaze. A simple enough name, translating roughly to Wave of Wind in Japanese. What if that name had more of a meaning behind it? What if that family name was chosen because the two elements in the name, Wind and Water, were what the family had a bloodline for? Minato Namikaze had legendary control over wind, and his father had control over water rivaling the Nidaime Hokage.

But when bloodlines were targeted in Kirigakure, and a young Minato fled Kirigakure when his parents were killed, and he ended up in Konoha, he was fearful still to let it be known that his family had a bloodline control over two elements. Instead he was thought to simply have prodigal control of wind.

But after his passing, and when his only son Naruto was threatened by a beating by several drunken villagers, it was revealed he had control over both, when a violent wind struck the villagers, followed by a torrent of water that seemed to come from thin air.

The villagers were hospitalized for wind burns, and domestic drowning under the assault of wind and water. Within minutes of that, Naruto was brought into the Hokage's office as Naruto tried to explain to Sarutobi what exactly happened, if he could.

Naruto was very distressed at what he was trying to explain to the Hokage. "I don't know what happened Hokage-sama, I had just been told that I wouldn't be allowed at the orphanage anymore, and then I was being chased around by-"

Naruto had to stop to wipe a tear from his eye, and Sarutobi felt his heart break for the six year old boy, he tried so much to help the boy, but over the years, his control over the village kept getting weaker, as the council, specifically the civilian portion, pushed for more power than what they were supposed to have. He knew he should do something to reprimand them, but the power they had had gotten past that, so that when they said Naruto could not be adopted so that no one would have ownership of the Kyuubi, he could do nothing about it.

"Several guys chased me around, and called me demon, or devil spawn, and they- they told me what they would do to me when they caught me." Naruto could hardly hold himself together, yet telling the Hokage what had happened seemed to somehow make him feel better.

"Then when they finally cornered me into an alley, and one of them stepped forward to hit me, I was so scared, but then I felt really weird, then this huge wind just knocked all of them back at least ten feet, and then this water came from out of nowhere and drenched them until they were spluttering and they could hardly breath, and then I think I passed out, because I don't remember anything after that, until waking up here."

That blew Sarutobi away, as he took in what Naruto had said. 'If what he has said is true, then it had not been people that had protected Naruto, and used jutsu to blow away the villagers, but a bloodline, which would explain why no one had been around when Anbu had arrived, and it would be why Naruto felt weird, as his chakra molded itself to defend him. It is how the Sharingan develops, when the Uchiha is put under sudden danger, it activates to defend them, maybe it is the same for this mystery ability of Naruto's. But where did this come from? I know Minato had amazing control over wind, and maybe this possible bloodline is what that actually was.'

Sarutobi was so struck by the possibility that one of the most recognized figures in all of the Elemental Nations had managed to keep a secret that big under wraps. Or why he would have kept something like that a secret. 'Maybe I could look for a clan or a family that was known for control over wind and water, and that could be where Minato was from. I always thought he was from Konoha originally, so I never thought to look for family for Naruto elsewhere, what with the Uzumaki all dead.'

"Naruto, you are going to stay with me for a while, and do not worry, the men that tried to hurt you will be punished for that, and nothing like that will ever happen to you again, okay?" Sarutobi tried his best to be kind, and make Naruto feel that he would be safe with him, which he of course, would be.

Naruto nodded a little meekly, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Together, Sarutobi walked Naruto to the Sarutobi clan compounds, making polite conversation with Naruto, but all the while, the mystery of Naruto's abilities was right forefront in the Hokage's mind.

It would be four months later, that Sarutobi finally had an answer to Naruto's abilities. In that time, Naruto was being taught to control his ability over wind and water, after a villager in the street had spat on Naruto as he had walked by, and a gust of wind had thrown him nearly thirty yards through the air, to slam into a small ramen stand, that Naruto now visited frequently.

In the short time of four months, Naruto had control over wind rivaling that of a rookie jounin might have, and his control of water was that a seasoned chunin could be jealous of. The control over those two elements brought to Sarutobi's attention that it could be possible that Naruto's family could be related to the Ice users that had been known in Kirigakure, but that clan had supposedly been entirely killed off during the Kekai Genkai purges that had run through Kirigakure.

'If Naruto is a descendent from the thought extinct clan, there could possibly be another family that had survived, if Minato had escaped, IF he had been born in Kiri, someone else may have as well.' Sarutobi had come to that conclusion a day after Naruto's first use of the abilities, and had immediately sent Jiraiya on a hunt through Kiri looking for any possible leads.

And after four months of waiting for anything from Jiraiya, he had finally gotten word from him, when a toad had summoned itself into his office while he was doing paperwork.

"Poof." A small cloud of smoke appeared in Sarutobi's office, causing him to look up at the disturbance, to see a small toad hop out of the smoke, and onto his desk.

Sarutobi was delighted to see a toad, as it would mean Jiraiya had found something in his hunt in Kiri, "Ah hello, Gamatachi, what is it that Jiraiya has found?"

The toad, now known to be Gamatachi chuckled, "Straight to business 'eh Hokage-sama? Well alright, Jiraiya says to tell you that he has located a Hyoton bloodline user travelling with one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, by the name of Haku.

He is a young boy around 10 that seems to be being trained by Zabuza Momochi, as his own weapon. Jiraiya approached Zabuza and Haku, revealing to them that a possible family tie could exist with a boy in Konoha, and the boy Haku had been ecstatic to hear that, but Zabuza told him it did not matter, and then the two of them left Jiraiya there."

"Jiraiya has now returned to his previous assignment, as there was nothing he could do to get the boy to leave Zabuza to come to Konoha. At a later fate, it could be possible to get Haku to come to Konoha, at least to see Naruto, but right now he feels indebted to Zabuza after he, and I quote, "Gave his life meaning." That is all."

With a nod from Sarutobi, Gamatachi dispelled himself, leaving Sarutobi to think about that. He would have to keep tabs on the boy Haku from now and then, if he could. But, as Sarutobi thought about how hard that would be, he probably couldn't. Plus, he had to run a village, and while his heart called for him to help every single person he could, certain things had to come first.

When Sarutobi returned home that night, he would learn that Naruto had combined his Wind and Water control together that day while he meditated, and had begun to expand his control over ice.

One Year Later

Naruto was bouncing around the in joy, literally bouncing as he propelled himself around using his manipulation of wind to almost fly around the house. He was usually decently calm and reserved, but today, he could not hold it in, for today he would start his time at the ninja academy.

Naruto very quickly ate a bowl of cereal, as he raced to get ready, finishing his bowl in little over a minute, then racing back to his room, he grabbed his backpack, already full of all the supplies he would need on his first day, and was bouncing on his way to the academy within minutes.

In another few minutes, Naruto bounced within a few yards of the door leading into the academy, and then walked inside. Immediately inside, were kids lined up with their parents as they were told where they needed to go to get to their classroom, and the parents would hug their child and wish them good luck.

Whenever Naruto saw a kid happily with their family, a twinge of jealousy and longing rose in his chest. The Hokage had let him live with him for the last year, and it had been the happiest year of his life, but while they grew close, and Naruto grew to love him like a grandfather, and Konohamuru like a younger brother, it still was never the same.

But he was used to it, and in minutes, he was sent off by a nice lady, with directions to his classroom, and that his teachers would primarily be Iruka and Mizuki-sensei, two relatively young teachers. Upon reaching his classroom, Naruto walked in with a smile on his face, eager to start his training, even if he had learned most of what he would learn from his Jiji already.

Smiling, Naruto sat down at a desk next to a boy with raven black hair, and a weird crest on his shirt. "Hello! My name's Naruto, what's your name?"

The boy took a second to respond to Naruto, as he looked him over, taking in the dark black ninja pants, the dark red tee shirt, and the orange bandana wrapped around his neck, "My name is Sasuke, I'm from the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke said the last part with pride, so Naruto couldn't help but say, "My Jiji is the Hokage!"

Sasuke seemed surprised at that, "I thought that Hokage-sama's grandson several years younger than me?"

Naruto replied easily, "Well I am not really his grandson, but he took me in and I have lived with him for the last year, so I see him as my Jiji."

Naruto looked around the class really quick, noticing a blond girl, and a girl with pink hair talking with a bunch of other girls, a kid in a trench coat sitting in a corner, a girl with white eyes sighting quietly, and a loud boy with red markings on his cheeks arguing with a rather big boned boy and a really lazy looking boy with hair that looked like a pineapple.

All of the other kids in the class looked rather plain, all probably ninja hopefuls from a civilian family, but the others he had noticed, all seemed to stick out from the other kids, in a way Naruto couldn't understand.

The noise in the room kept getting louder, as the room filled up, and then it was nearly impossible to hear in the room, when a voice was heard over all of the others, "Everybody quiet down and take a seat please, I would like to start class soon."

Everyone quit talking, and soon everyone was seated and ready to learn.

"Alright thank you, I am Iruka, and this is my assistant teacher Mizuki-sensei, and we will be your teachers for the next several years as you go through the process of becoming a shinobi n the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Now, we will start off class today by spending the entire day explaining to you any questions you have about being a ninja, and explaining what it is going to like for you here at the academy, what we learn and why. Now to begin, I will give you a brief description of what a ninja is."

Naruto almost groaned at how boring that was sounding to him, while the rest of the class seemed riveted at attention like this was going to be the most interesting thing in the world. He had spent the last year being taught under the Sandaime Hokage, the Shinobi Professor, now that he was actually in class, and the excitement wore off, he would rather be back in the training room at the Sarutobi compound, practicing more jutsu.

**Author's Note: Please note that I was very proud of myself for having Naruto discover his abilities in that way, as it was almost identical to what had happened with Haku, with him discovering an ability to control water, and then when his father tried to attack him, and his Ice acted with his emotion, and killed his father to defend him. My chapters will be around two to three thousand words each, as I have three stories that I will be updating regularly, at least every other day, ****Konoha's Swordsman****, ****Drop Your Mask****, and now this, ****The Ice in the Fire****. If you are a fan of my story Corrupted Realities, I am sorry, but I do not think I am going to be updating that one much, because I totally lost interest in the story, after new ideas came to my mind. Sorry about that, but hey, it happens.**


End file.
